rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Itzal Alesander
Itzal is a second year student at Shade Academy and a member of team ARLI. Background Found abandoned on the front porch of the Alesander Ranch in Vacuo, the baby fox faunus tugged on the heartstrings of Ignatius Alesander and his barren wife, Estella, until they agreed to adopt him. Itzal was raised lovingly and protectively by the both of them. Then when he was seven, Estella passed on through disease and Itzal felt that loneliness deeply, not only for the lost of his dear mother but also for the loss of his only playmate at that time. There weren't any other children within a day's walk and his father put his foot down on his son going off the ranch by himself, the few Grimm encountered were held barely at bay by the ranch's cowpokes and off the ranch stripped that away that little bit of protection. His father would spend what time he could, but most of it was eaten up by ranch work. And so Itzal took to silently exploring the nooks and crannies of the ranch. Some of the ranchers gave the Fox Faunus weird looks as he scrambled about, but Itzal ignored them. Then Itzal found Bernardo minding and caring for his family hut one day and after figuring out the other boy couldn't speak verbally, asked him if the two could play. Bernardo at first refused, not wanting to get in trouble with his parents. Itzal was sure that he could smooth things over if things went bad, but Bernardo wanted to be sure of what his parents' wanted. And so the two hunted around until they could find Bernardo's father, so granted his son permission. They had fun exploring around that first day and soon they became fast friends, thick as thieves and often as mischievous. But all jokes played were never vicious or cruel. To prepare him to inherit the ranch, Ignatius had Itzal's aura unlocked and start his combat training. Bernardo's aura was unlocked by Itzal to practice and Bernardo took on the role of sparring partner. Itzal attended his first year of combat school and observed race-based bullying going on for the first time. While not condoned by the school as a whole and considered utterly contemptible by some of the faculty and student body, a fair sized minority still held onto their prejudice and took advantage of what opportunities they could to let "the animals know their proper place in the world" and the indifferent majority didn't care as long as it didn't hinder them. He tried to do what he could to help others, but he ended up being a target himself. Once that happened, people pushed away, afraid of being targets next. Yet he maintained high scores and figured ways around the bullies sometimes, and once again faced loneliness. The next year, Bernardo was registered for his first year of combat school (paid for by Mr. Alesander who had a soft spot for the boy.) Through Bernardo's semblance Listen, they turned the tables on the bullies by overhearing plans and playing some of their favorite pranks. Itzal crafted Tornado and thought about his future, wondering how to balance his father's wishes and his new-found enjoyment in stopping bullies. In the end, he decided to at least go on to Shade if he qualified, more training would be serve him better at protecting the ranch and settling disputes against angsty cowpokes. Itzal qualified and found himself made part of team ARLI, partnered with team leader Argyris. TBC Personality Mischievous, Itzal is a real prankster with a seemingly relaxed attitude at life and a fondness for adventure. That's not to say he can't take things seriously though. His exterior is more of a way to conquer his shyness around others. Inside, he's a serious and calculating individual. He wants to be heroic, but recognizes the direct route is not always the way to help others. His temper can flare when others he wants to protect are in danger or when injustice is done, but he purposely smothers it to provide fuel for future endeavors. Likes: Fencing, Chess, Checkers, Adventure stories, Tricks Dislikes: Poetry, Boring books such as "The Atlas Influence on Mistral Culture", Romance Appearance Aura color: Silver/ Symbol: The silver cursive I Faunus Trait: Silver Fox ears; Black fur tinged with silver Height: 5' 10" Weight: 155 lbs Eyes: Golden, angular Skin color: White Face: Diamond-shaped Hair: Short, Curly Brownish-black Physique: Lean-muscled, medium-build Typical Outfit: White long-sleeved shirt and black slacks with black leather boots and a black cape Weapons and Skills Weapon Name: Tornado Wielder: Itzal Alesander Maker/Smith: Itzal Type: RSDW (Rapier Stiletto Dagger Whip) Weapon Derivation: Rapier, Whip Holstered/Inactive Form: A rapier inserted into the frog of his belt Form 1: Rapier Form 2: Stiletto Dagger (Transformation: Presses button by pointer finger, by where the hilt and blade meet,and rapier collapses like the typical toy lightsaber. Presses button again for the stiletto to extend into a rapier) Form 3: Dagger Whip (Transformation: Presses button by thumb close to where blade and hilt meet, then snaps the weapon while in stiletto form for whip coil release, the tail carrying the dagger with it. Presses same button to suck whip coil back in.) Usage: Form 1: Used to slash, hack, thrust, parry for arm's length CQC; Form 2: Used for extreme CQC, mostly for stabbing but otherwise like his rapier; Form 3: Mostly used to swing from limbs and other such protruding objects to quickly move towards/away from the enemy, can also be used against enemies directly through overhead flicks, disarms, pulling small foes off balence, cracks, strokes, and in emergencies can bash the enemy with the hilt like a blackjack. Planned/Possible Upgrades: Adding some sort of Dust useage to the weapon is something Itzal's considering. Notes: Alludes to Zorro's main weapons, name comes from his black horse. Thanks to Spirited for the advice. Semblance TBD Stats TBD Trivia CNR Explanation: Itzal: Spanish for Shadow Allusion: Zorro, particularly the 50's TV show Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Protagonist Category:Faunus Category:Male